Lisette
"I'm going to protect Shibuya!" About Lisette has been an active reaper for a good five years now. She’s been all over, and has worked in districts in Italy, Spain, America, China and Japan. She likes to move around a lot, though she seems to have come to rest in the Shibuya district for the time being. Lisette has an uncommon outlook on games, in that she isn’t as malicious as some actives. To be sure, deep inside Lisette thirsts for erasure. But she carefully chooses who she will erase through the week. She doesn’t ever erase people that she thinks have the potential to grow as individuals. She goes after those that will not make an impact on the world should they come back to life. She herself tends to attack whiny players, and hates players that give up and complain. Lisette is very encouraging to players, but after a while she may snap. When she snaps, she swears and yells and then ends up flying off to be by herself. But for the most part, she is friendly and helpful to players. History Lisette was born a sickly child, so when she developed cancer at a young age, it was no surprise to anyone. Much less when she died at the age of 12. She played the Reaper’s Game, giving up her hair color, because even though the cancer had taken her hair, she never lost her beautiful, jet black locks. Her hair became silver and dull when she went to the UG. However, her hair color was a trifle compared to the health and strength she now had. She made close friends with the reapers, and decided that she would become an active reaper when she survived the week. At the end of the week, she asked the composer of the district in Arizona where she was from to keep her hair color. She said she didn’t want it back, because she didn’t need it anymore. It would be her constant reminder of the week she pushed through to survive and gain life. Week 8 Lisette was a support Reaper in Week 8. She had come to the Shibuya district to look around, hearing that there was a job opening and she had nothing else to do. Though preferring to be an active, she chose to be a support reaper for the sake of earning a little extra money. She became very close to many of the reapers, counting among her friends Maui (or Kitty), Chris (or fishy), and Risaku (Risu). She learned to appreciate the district for its charms, and decided to stay there with Risu for a while. Week 9 Okay. So. During Week 9, Lisette ascended to conductorhood. This granted her lots of power that she felt ready to handle. However, when a player named 'Leon' verbally attacked her on the first day, she quickly learned that being conductor was about much more than deciding who would live or die. When Leon revealed on day 3 that his name was Noel, she realized he was her younger brother who she had always had a grudge against. The struggle of having someone she utterly hated in her game made for a lot of stress, and her aggressive tendancies towards those who claimed 'unfairness' began to show through. She fully attacked her brother on day 6, and the only thing that kept her from attacking him were two words- "I'm sorry." Noel convinced her he had changed and the two worked to become siblings after that. Post Week 9 Lisette has decided to stay in Shibuya, leaving her old district in Arizona behind. She lives there with her reaper friends still, however Noel also lives in Shibuya now when not on angel duties. Relationships Noel - Her younger brother who she really cares for. The two of them travel a lot together, and since they have made up their sibling relationship is much stronger. Miira - Twin sis! She loves Miira, even if she gets her into trouble. Chris - 'Fishy' is an older brother borderline father figure who she really depends on and loves to be around. Maui - 'Kitty' is her older sister borderline mother figure who she loves to be around. Cool cats forever!! Chain - 'Risu' is lher older brother who adopted her into his family. He took care of her during week 8 and she grew very attached to him Aoi - Her big sis who teaches her dancing sometimes! She loves Aoi to death- Weiss - 'Nicey' is a mentor and teacher to her. She knows she can depend on him, and she's grateful to him for being with her when she was Conductor. Blake - He does pranks- with Miira?! Rei - 'Sunshine' is her little brother! Jing - Jing is also a sister for her, even if they don't always get along. Trivia *Her FIRST Noise form "Lukimen Calio" is a silvery purple cat known characteristically by the purple noise ring around her neck. This is symbolic of how cancer suffocated her in life. Other symbolic parts of her cat noise are that the arms and legs resemble arm restraints because she felt held back in life, and chained to her destiny of death *Her brief conductor noise form: Leo Recarm. *Current noise form: Felis Samerecarm *She has been adopted as Chain's little sister, and calls him "Risu" *Blog: http://reaperlisette.tumblr.com/ Category:Reapers Category:Week 8 Category:Support Reaper Category:Week 9 Category:Conductor